Hitherto, there has been known a hybrid vehicle provided with an engine (an internal combustion engine) and a motor (an electric motor) as a driving source capable of travelling only by a driving force from the motor when a load acting on the vehicle is low (refer to Patent document 1).
For the hybrid vehicle, there has been proposed an art to obtain the magnitude of a load at the moment of starting up a vehicle in a halting state according to a road gradient, a carrying weight and a load of an air conditioner, and if the load is greater than a predetermined value, a timing for starting up the engine is advanced so as to prevent the driving force from decreasing.